Prior art load-strapping devices are provided with a spindle extending between flanges of mutually pivoting frame parts of the device. A free end of a strap is passed through a slot in the spindle, and by a pawl-and-ratchet mechanism provided at the joint, the spindle is rotated in one direction, thus winding the strap around itself when the frame parts are repeatedly pivoted in opposite directions. Releasing the strap occurs by releasing the ratchet wheel by pulling two arresting pawls, one in each frame parts, against spring bias, allowing the spindle to rotate backwards and unwind the strap. After that, the free end of the strap can be pulled out from the slot. This prior art entails some tedious work with handling the sometimes long, free end of the strap and pulling it through the slot before tightening, and the reverse action of unwinding the strap end and finally pulling it out again. For a large load needing a plurality of straps, these actions have to be repeated many times.
US 2008/0244883 A1 discloses a strapping device where the spindle itself is a two-part design. A first part of the spindle can be moved relatively to a second part of the spindle in order to engage and/or release a strap between the parts of the spindle. The movement between the spindle parts for engaging and releasing the strap is lateral such that one spindle part is slid in parallel with the other part of the spindle, thus exposing a space where the strap is to be located. Thereby it is possible to place the strap in the exposed space without having to use and pull the end of the strap through a slot in the spindle. The slot is established after positioning the strap by sliding the other part of the spindle back into operating or closed position. Releasing the strap after unwinding is provided by reversing the movement of the movable part of the spindle. A similar design is disclosed in WO 2007/113373.
WO 2006/001714 discloses a strapping device with a bifurcated spindle. In one embodiment, the spindle is provided with two parallel arms joined by a bend. In the mounted condition, the parallel arms form a slot in the spindle. The spindle can be inserted and pulled out laterally in the joint between the movable parts. In this way, the strap can be fitted and removed without taking the free end of the strap and pull it through the slot. Releasing can be done by drawing the spindle laterally, thus allowing the windings of the strap to slide off the spindle.
The prior art presented in the cited documents all entail manipulation of a part of the spindle for engaging and disengaging the strap. In outdoor conditions operation may be impeded when using gloves for protection, slippery surfaces due to rain or ice, and dirt on the strap, especially when disengaging and releasing the strap from the strapping device.